The Lone Shadowhunter
by clary-jace01
Summary: Clarissa Morgernstern was only ten years old when her own kind turned their backs on her. She was raised by Luke, the one person who had believed in her. When her father & brother try to find her, can she hide her identity from the shadowhunters, & can she control her feelings for a certain golden boy, who just happens to have sworn revenge on Valentine's daughter? Rated T in case


**A/N: OK, so I had this story in my head for while and decided to try it out so I hope you enjoy Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI, I own nothing apart from the plot.**

"_Clarissa Adele Morgernstern, you are charged with the murder of Michael Wayland" said the inquisitor from high above me. "What do you plead?"_

"_I didn't do it, please, you have to believe me, it was my father and brother, they killed him, not me! Please, you have to believe me" I sobbed, my voice breaking at the end._

"_Your father is dead Clarissa, and you do not have a brother. We have been over this. You would be charged with your father's murder as well if we had enough proof, and speaking of proof, there is an astounding amount of evidence that you killed Michael Wayland, and pleading innocent will not do you any good. If we had the mortal sword we could prove you were lying, but since it is missing that is not possible, which is quite convenient for you Ms Morgernstern. But, as it is, the sword is not needed. You will be sent to one of the cells for tonight while we decide what to do with you" the inquisitor said, glaring at me with a hatred that I was all too familiar with._

I woke with a jolt, sweat running from my forehead. It had just been a dream. But deep down I knew it wasn't. It was a memory, from when I was ten years old, and it haunted me every night, every night for the past seven years, and tonight was no exception. I had remembered being thrown into that cell, being scared, and how the person in the cell next to me had slid me a stele and how I had escaped to find Luke, the only person who had ever believed me, who had ever cared for me.

I looked to the alarm clock on my bedside table. _10:15pm _it flashed in bold letters, sending shadows across my walls. I groaned. I hadn't gotten back until early this morning, and seemed to have slept through the day. I climbed out of my bed, throwing the gold striped quilt to the side as I went to have a shower. I then proceeded to drag a brush through my wild tangle of red curls, and sighed. I had always been told that I looked a lot like my mother, with her red hair and green eyes. I had never met her, though the photos seemed to be proof enough. But I had learnt that not all proof was true. Shivering, I reached down to grab my stele from my boot, and drew on an appearance rune. It was one I had created, to change my appearance to whatever I liked, which kept me well hidden from the clave. My trademark red hair and green eyes seemed to scream out Clarissa Morgernstern, and I had to stay hidden at all costs. Today I decided to have silver-white hair with blue eyes, my hair matching that of my brother's. I pushed the thought hastily from my head, and went back to my room to grab some daggers and a seraph blade or two. I pulled the hood of my black jacket up and left the house, scribbling a note to Luke saying I was out demon hunting and would be back soon.

Out on the streets the moon was full, sending a silver glow over the city of New York. It made me wish I had my pencils and sketch pad on me. But that wasn't what I had left to do. Bowing my head, I rushed past the New York institute, hoping no one would see me. I usually tried to avoid the institute, but I wasn't in the mood for a detour, so I walked past it, keeping my hood up to cover my face, just in case. Looking up, I relaxed a little as I saw that there weren't any clouds in the sky. The rune wasn't water proof, so I tended to avoid being caught in the rain. I turned the corner to see the blinking lights of Pandemonium; a club that was quite popular for demons to visit. Putting on a glamour to hide my runes from other shadowhunters, I walked past the bouncer and into the club.

The music was blaring as the lights above flashed, the dance floor filled with dancing bodies. I walked to the edge, concentrating on the people on the dance floor instead of where I was walking. Big mistake. I walked into what seemed to be a hard wall, tripping over and falling to the ground along with the wall, which I now assumed to be a person.

"Ouch! Stupid mundanes" the other person muttered. I froze. Mundane? Uh oh.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, standing up and turning to face the other shadowhunter, keeping my hood up to form a shadow across my face, effectively hiding me from view.

"A mundane. It means average." The boy said, smirking down at me. Clearly my glamour had worked, as he couldn't see my runes. But I could see his. My eyes travelled up him, stopping at his face. I stared. He must have been about my age, and he had golden eyes, and hair that looked like spun gold. The angles of his face were perfect, but it was his eyes that held my gaze.

_I raised my head, looking at the crowd around me. I noticed a young boy, around my age with golden eyes and hair that sparkled gold in the light. He had a tear running down his face as he stared at me in complete hatred. Jace Wayland they called him, but I knew better. I knew that he was really Jonathon Herondale, raised by Michael Wayland under my father Valentine's orders. But this didn't change the fact that the man that had raised him, that he had thought of as his father, was dead. And he thought I had killed him._

"Hello? Anyone there? This is ridiculous, I can't even see your face" Jace said, jerking me back to the present. He had reached out to pull my hood back, and I jerked away from his touch.

"I-I have to go now, bye!" I said, spinning on my heel and running away from him. I ran to the other end of the club, refusing to let his presence wreck my night. Turning back to the task at hand, I immediately spotted a demon, standing at the edge of the dance floor, staring hungrily at the crown in front of it. I walked up to it, clearing my throat so it turned. He had disguised himself as a boy about my age, and had green hair falling into his black, empty eyes. I repressed a shiver as I forced myself to look into the bottomless pits.

"Hey there" I said, making my voice husky and seductive. I then turned on my heel, whispering my last words against his ear before heading to a storage room marked employees only. "Why don't you come with me?"

As expected, the demon followed me into the storage room, clearly thinking I was just a mundane girl. I didn't notice a girl with a long white dress catching the attention of a blue haired demon as I slipped into the storage room, though looking back, I'm sure the green haired demon must have noticed it.

As soon as the door of the storage room was shut, the demon turned to me, sneering. "Stupid mundane girl, Always dragging herself into trouble" he said, as he stalked forward, preparing for his 'easy kill'.

"Ah. But who said anything about a mundane?" I asked, my voice cool as I pealed of the glamour to show him my runes. He froze, staring in horror at the runes in my skin. I whipped out my seraph blade and pinned him against the wall, the tip of my blade pressed against his neck, ichor dripping from the demons throat. I was about to kill him when the door swung open and in walked the blue haired demon and the girl in the white dress. I threw up a strong glamour before she had a chance to see us, protecting us from her sight. Looking at the girl, I noticed how the dress covered most of her skin, covering her runes which she was unable to hide. She had black hair flowing down her back, with dark eyes, and I immediately recognised her as Maryse's daughter, Isabelle Lightwood.

"What's your name?" the demon asked her, smiling at her almost hungrily.

"Isabell" She said, her lips curving in a seductive smile. She was good, I'll give her that.

"That's a nice name" he said, as he slowly came closer to her. "I haven't seen you here before".

"You're asking me if I come here often?" Isabelle giggled, putting her hand to her mouth. Her bracelet seemed to move, and I recognized the whip at the same time the demon did.

"You-" he began, but he never had the chance to finish. She striked out at him, and curled her whip around his ankles, throwing him to the ground, the metal biting into his skin. Isabelle smiled as she spoke to the two figures behind her, standing in the shadows.

"He's all yours, boys"

A laugh sounded as the two figures stepped out of the shadows, and I bit back a gasp, feeling blood on my lower lip as I dug my teeth into it. The second boy had dark hair like Isabelle's, and his blue eyes shone in anticipation. I recognised him as Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother. But what made me hold my breath was the figure in front of him. I watched as Jace 'Wayland' hauled the demon to his feet and threw him into the wall, holding him about a meter from where I was standing with the green haired demon. Unfortunately, the flaw in the glamour that hid me from shadowhunters didn't work against demons, and his eyes slid lazily over me, opening in surprise as he noticed us for the first time, though he recovered his composure rather quickly.

"Well what do we have here, you seem to be making a great effort in hiding yourself from your little, uh, shall we say, friends?" the demon drawled, and my breath hitched in my throat, and I froze, my grip on the other demon loosening slightly, but it was enough. He launched himself at me, and I felt the glamour fall as I flew across the room, hitting the wall before falling to my feet on the floor. The other three whirled in shock as I stood, and I couldn't hold back my smirk as I thought of what it would've appeared to them. A shadowhunter falling out of thin air with a second demon on top of her. The blue haired demon slipped from Jace's grasp, advancing upon me slowly.

"Well that wasn't very nice, I think you'll have to pay for that one" I said, before slitting the blue haired demon's throat, killing him instantly as I ducked to avoid the other demon's attack. I turned, my seraph blade positioned above his chest.


End file.
